Their Gem of White Starlight
by xXxBaconIsAwesomexXx
Summary: When everything was at peace in Arda. There's a new comer to Mirkwood's Guard, an elf of Rivendell by the name Raina. A fair and beautiful elf with wavy long hair, and silver-blue eyes. She with time falls for the elven Prince. But a little does she know that the Elven King himself fancies the lady as well. [LegolasxOC (aimed pairing), ThranduilxOC] - R&R is much welcome!
1. Chapter 1: The Newcomer

**A/N**: I decided to remove the Author's Note just because I found a way to fit everything in the summary, so yeah. On the notes; I wanted to do this for a long time, but just didn't have the inspiration, till now. I hope you enjoy my fan-fiction, my lovely elven lady OC Raina, and I hope you enjoy this fan-fic in overall =) - as said, Reviews are more than welcome, and criticism doesn't hurt xD, DON'T BE SHY. I'LL LOVE YOU 3

But yeah, I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters (exception of my OCs which you can see what names of them are mine, also I am quite aware there is a character called Caranthir in the canon Tolkien universe, and before I did not know that, so please keep this in mind. These characters werea quick creation for an AU Role-play, and in the end, they were permanent.)

**Edit 20/05/2014:** I have renamed 'Caranthir' as 'Dochanar', simply because I felt uncomfortable. That's about it xD - Also I've built some knowledge up over the little time, so I edited a few things along the way in chapters. I apologize deeply of there are any errors.

Ok I will shut up now and let you read! :D

* * *

When the One Ring of Sauron had been destroyed. Peace was restored again upon Middle-Earth. Though, there were orcs still wandering about and hiding off from every single one around, not to mention the Great Spiders still dwelling around the Mirkwood forest area, which soon enough would be taken care of.

Raina, a wise and beautiful young elf of Rivendell, was on her way to the forest, escorted by a few elves of Rivendell, and her uncle; Dochanar. She was accepted to be part of the guards of Greenwood not long ago, and this day was the day when she goes to Greenwood, and meets the Elven King himself as well.

Dochanar was a part of Rivendells guard, and a lieutenant of it. He unlike most elves knew how to create a small fire of elvish magic which was a help to him when firing an arrow, a quite uncommon thing for a half-sindar and half-silvan elf. He had lavender-blue eyes and golden hair. And most of all, he cared for his niece, that he swore he'll even give his life to protect her.

"Nervous, my dear child?" Dochanar said walking alongside his niece.

"Maybe... A little bit," Raina replied looking around the forest they entered, the sun shining trough it made it look lovely and beautiful.

Soon enough they started to approach to where they could see the palace of the forest. It was slightly even more beautiful than Rivendell itself. There were also cave systems of it. Raina stared in awe of the beauty the area had.

Dochanar approached one of the guards and spoke to them in elven, "We're here to visit the Elven King, Thranduil Oropherion. We're here with Raina Starlight,"

The elven guard took a glance at the young lady on the black steed, and nodded, speaking in elvish in reply, "Of course, the King has been expecting you for quite some time today, you may pass," the guard replied, and the gates started to open.

Dochanar took a look back to Raina, "Come along now," he said and began to follow one of the guards escorting him off. As Raina got off of her black steed, she quickly went after Caranthir as the gates were closing now.

* * *

Inside the palace, Thranduil, the Elven king sat on his throne which was made out of oak wood. He wore a crown which was with leaves and red berries in it, and silver-coloured attire which went to his eye colour.

Down the hall towards his throne one of the guards approached, "My King, you have visitors, Raina Daeronien and Sir Dochanar of Rivendell," he spoke in elven and let a bow.

"They may approach," the King replied. He let out a sigh as finally the new member of the guard had finally arrived.

Down the hall, Raina and Dochanar started to approach, Thranduil let a glance to the two elves approaching, the lady elf however somehow caught his eye. She was beautiful even in the travelling clothes she had. He stood up and approached the two elves a bit, "Welcome to Greenwood the Great, the Woodland Realm," he welcome the two elves.

Dochanar and Raina gave a bow to the Elven King, "Le hannon, my King," Caranthir replied.

"I assume this young lady is the one sent here for the guard?" Thranduil looked at Raina.

Dochanar nodded, "Yes, my King," he replied.

Thranduil smiled to Raina, and bowed a little his head as he spoke, "Welcome, lady..." he paused, for he did not know yet the name of the elven lady.

"Raina, my King," the elven lady said.

"Raina, a lovely name for elven lady," Thranduil said, "I'll have my son, Legolas, show you around the area and your place of stay, and I hope you enjoy your time at the Woodland Realm," he smiled, "Legolas," he called out and turned around from where he saw the elven Prince, Legolas walk past, "Please show lady Raina around the area and her place of stay here,"

"Yes, Ada," replied Legolas and approached Raina, "Welcome, milady, follow me please and I'll show you around the realm," he said and started to walk.

"Le hannon," Raina looked and Thranduil and waved good-bye to Caranthir as she left along with Legolas. And soon enough Caranthir left Mirkwood area after having a small conversation with Thranduil.

* * *

As the two elves walked around Greenwood and the Woodland Realm, it was an opportunity to get to know each other well, for the start at least, "So, what does an elven lady such as you brings here to the guard?" Legolas asked curiously, it wasn't a bad thing for an elven lady to be a part of the guard, as there were quite a few.

Raina shrugged, "I suppose I like being like my mother is, she's a beautiful lady and a high huntress of Rivendell, and they say I'm quite like her," she replied.

"Oh I see," Legolas said, "How well you can do with a sword?"

"Fairly fine, enough for defense and offense, I still prefer ranged offense," Raina threw a little chuckle. She was indeed the best with her bow more than the sword. But from the lessons he had of how to wield a sword, she was fairly fine with it.

"That's quite interesting, and uncommon for an elf to be best with a bow only," he said, "But not that it's bad of course, there are a few here who are the same" he added, as he didn't want to make Raina feel sort of low. But it was true, there were a few elves who were only best with their bow, thus used for far range hits.

"That's good to know," she smiled, "What was your name again? I didn't hear it too well..." Raina asked.

"Legolas," Legolas smiled in reply, "And you must be Raina?"

"Correct..." She muttered, "... How did you know?"

"Heard if of afar," he replied, "Ada's right though, it is a lovely name," he complimented.

Raina blushed a bit to herself, "Not like I haven't heard anyone say it, heh,"

* * *

As the day passed on quick, as Legolas had shown Raina around the area, the stables where her black stallion was, and had introduced some of the elven guards to her. As nightfall came he showed her room of stay, which was rather nicely made.

"Here will be your room of stay, milady," Legolas said and showed Raina her room.

Raina smiled to Legolas, "Le hannon, Prince Legolas," she said.

"You don't have to call me 'prince'," he replied, "Well, have a lovely night, milady,"

"You too..." she replied as Legolas left, and she closed her room door. It was a rather long day, and worthwhile for a rest. Even so elves were known to not sleep so much, they were able to rest their minds in a dream or thought, which is what she did as she lied down in her bed, and eventually, had entered the dream world of hers.

**A/N 02**: So this chapter was kinda short maybe? I don't know, I usually suck at making the first chapters worthwhile, haha! - But Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it might take a while for the next one, where it might have some friendship building between Raina and Legolas later on :3


	2. Chapter 2: A Day With The Prince

A few days later after Raina's arrival to Mirkwood, she had became fine friends with few of the elven guards, and the captain of the guard; Tauriel. Tauriel was a pretty elven lady with long red hair, and quite a skilled elven lady, she and Raina had became fine friends.

This day was the day Legolas had promised to teach Raina better at sword wielding, though he seemed to be running late. Raina sat in the grass of the woods nearby a few trees with her black stallion, "Look who is running late," she muttered to her horse. Raina knew how to speak with animals, the gift ran in the family of hers. It did make her feel accompanied by lovely critters and what not around whenever she felt alone.

The horse neighed something in reply, whilst Raina petted its soft mane, "I don't think so," she sighed, "It was said to be when the sun is in the middle of the sky, which it is," she gazed upon the bright blue skies and the sun. Then suddenly she heard a crack of a branch from behind her, being swift and highly aware of around, she drew her bow and an arrow out whilst turning to the direction from where the crack noise came from.

Legolas stood there with his bow drawn, he laughed a bit and lowered his bow, "Thought I was a spider? Or a warg?"

"Not funny," Raina said, in a cry voice "I could've shot you on accident," she muttered, as her stallion neighed in laughter, "Oh not you too..."

Legolas looked at the horse, and then back to Raina, "I see you understand animals," he said, "That's quite interesting, not quite too common,"

"It runs in the family, I suppose," she replied, "It's nice though when you feel alone, then you have an animal to speak with," she smiled to her stallion, "You're kinda late though,"

"I wasn't late, I thought you'd be able to hear me behind yourself," Legolas replied in defence. He was trying to see how we'll Raina would be aware of something far off, but seemed like he was even more quiet than a mouse.

Raina was rather surprised to herself, normally she'd be able to hear the smallest noise, "That's quite quiet of you," she said, "But still, I could've shot you if released the arrow,"

"But you didn't, and that's all that matters," He smiled in reply, "So, prepared for the little training?" he asked as he drew his sword out.

Raina nodded in reply, "Ever since I got here I was," she took the sword case off of her stallions back and drew her sword out, "From where we'll start?"

"First off maybe with a little training, to see what you can do well, and how well is the defence," he said, "Ladies first," he said politely.

"How polite,"

Afterwards, both Raina and Legolas began their training. Whilst training, Raina was caught by surprise how well Legolas handled his sword. She did knew her Uncle was well with a sword as well, but she never had trained with him due to his duties as Rivendells Guard captain.

While the two young elves were having the training with sword-wielding, Thranduil afar of the Elven Halls he glanced over to the two elves. He gave a smile to himself, rather happy to see his son teach someone else of sword wielding, but as gazing to Raina against the sun she felt like a shining gem, he felt slightly dazed of it, for she was truly a beautiful elf, or more like a shining gem of white starlight. Soon enough he left off to do his royal duties as any other day.

* * *

After a little while, a small noise had Raina catch her off guard and Legolas hit her sword out taking advantage of it. Raina looked back at him, "Oh, sorry... I get distracted by the smallest noise,"

"That's all-right," Legolas replied and picked up Raina's sword "That's not a bad thing much, unless in a fight that can take your life," he handed the sword back over to Raina, "You're quite good on the defensive side I may say,"

"I can say the same about you," she replied, "I wonder who taught you that,"

"Ada did not too long ago," Legolas said, "He prefers himself having a sword rather than a bow,"

"That's interesting, and nice," Raina sighed for air, "Your father seems quite nice I can say. Some have said the opposite,"

Legolas shrugged, "Might be the dwarfs if so,"

"Oh..." Raina paused, "Typical elves who don't get along with dwarves well?"

"Not really, Gimli son of Golin and I are friends,"

Raina smiled, "Really?" she said, "Well glad to know I'm not the only one who had or has a dwarf friend,"

"I don't mind them, they seem like a good bunch, over the long time travelling with one," he replied, then glanced over to the black stallion "Care for a ride around the area? Hopefully your horse wont throw me off..." he muttered as he had fallen off of it once or twice.

Raina shrugged, "Sure, why not, and he wont, right my dear horsey?" she petted the stallions forehead, and the stallion neighed with a nod in reply, "He wont throw you off for sure,"

"Good," Legolas said and got up on the horse, and held his hand to Raina.

Raina took the elven Prince's hand and got up on the stallion as well, "Such a gentleman,"

Suddenly, the stallion began to ran faster than Raina had ever known that her horse could run a lot faster than she thought, and she caught onto the elven Prince's jacket. Legolas seemed to be used to it though and he looked to Raina, "You seem startled,"

"I-I'm fine," Raina struttered a bit, "I thought we were going for a ride, but not in the speed like this!"

Legolas chuckled, "You really are a strange elven lady, but that's not a bad thing," he said whilst taking a look to Raina.

"Right..." Raina muttered.

As they ran past the lake the area had, the black stallion stopped nearby the shallow area of the water, the stallion suddenly started kicking and jumping, in which it attempted to throw both Legolas, and Raina into the shallow water. It then turned and threw a laugh-like neigh to the two elves.

"Are you crazy or what?!" Raina shouted to her horse as she stood up, whilst the horse was still acting like he's having a good laugh, "Oh sure ha ha, very funny of throwing us into the water," Raina crossed her arms saying in a not so great mood tone.

Legolas stood up from the water, "He's just trying to have a good laugh," he chuckled, despite that he got thrown off.

"Or trying to break our bones," Raina muttered.

"You've done too much work over the past few days here, haven't you?"

"I am perfectly fine, thank-you," she replied, in a slight sharp tone.

Legolas sighed, while the two still standing in the water, and Raina began to step out. He suddenly let a splash of water onto Raina's direction, she wasn't quite too happy, "What was that for?!" she shouted, but Legolas seemed to ignore it and instead he laughed, "Oh not you too..." she rolled her eyes.

"You need a break sometimes," Legolas said, "It's not like there's any rush anywhere,"

Raina sighed, "Maybe, maybe not," she murmured to herself. Raina glanced over to the small waterfall next to her. With Legolas being unaware as he stepped out of the shallow waters, Raina splashed water towards him, he turned with surprise towards her, Raina shrugged and giggled a bit, which turned into laughing soon enough.

Legolas stared for a moment at her, and then gave a laughful smile, it didn't take long before the two young elves began to play like two little elflings in the water. But they enjoyed their time, and it was a lot of fun.

* * *

The two elves spent their time till the sun was close to setting, eventually they headed back to the Woodland Realm by foot followed by Raina's black stallion.

"Been a fun day," Legolas said, "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Raina replied, "Don't think I ever have had fun like this," she gave a laugh with her smile, "Despite of living where there are plenty of rivers," she said, "I didn't expect you, a Prince, acting a bit child-like as well though,"

"There are just times when you need to rest," he replied, "Especially now that great evil had been destroyed,"

"Right," Raina sighed happily. And so, the two elves spent their time walking back to the Woodland Realm, while by the time they arrived they had their clothes dry from the still up in the sky sun.

When they arrived, one of the elven guards approached Raina, "Lady Raina, the Elven King has asked me to let you know he wishes to see you at sundown in his room,"

"Oh, well," Raina shrugged, "All-right..."

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**A/N**: Cliiiiiiifhangers (? maybe xD), yes, I am evil like this. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Hah! But I can't say I didn't enjoy writing it :3 – Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and maybe in the next one... there'll be some little spice, we'll see. Lots yet to plan! - Adieu!


	3. Chapter 3: May It Be Our Little Secret

**A/N**: _Omg I edited this chapter several darn times. And I am still not sure if it ended out quite good, or crappy, hah! Well only you can judge, I suppose XD - Anywho, yeah. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

The same day, at evening, Raina headed off down to where the Elven King was expecting her. Slightly nervous, not knowing why he wished to see her. Was it a good sign? Was it bad sign? She did not know, "_Keep it calm, stay calm, and... surely it __i__s nothing bad,_" she thought to herself and approached down to the room, but slowly stopped half-way of the nervousness.

A familiar voice from the room spoke, "I feel your presence," it said, "Do not fear to approach," the voice was the Elven Kings voice, it didn't sound like there was something wrong, for he did sound calm. Raina froze for a moment of the voice, but then approached into the room-like hall. The Elven King wore long silver garments, with a maroon cloak on, his hair free, and held a wooden staff. Though, he did not wear his crown.

Raina took a little deep breath and spoke, "You wished to see me, my King?" she asked.

"Just for a moment," Thranduil replied as he was pouring some wine in his glass, then stopped for a moment, "Wine?" he offered looking to the elven lady.

"No thank-you," she replied.

Thranduil turned away for a moment putting the wine bottle away and picked up his glass, "How are you liking it here so far?" he turned and asked.

"It's quite lovely," Raina smiled in reply, "Feels like," she paused for a moment, "Home itself, maybe lesser of the waters,"

Thranduil gave a smile, "I'm glad," he took a sip of his wine, "I've noticed Legolas has been teaching you better on sword wielding," he said, "He told me you're learning quite well... Though," he paused for a moment and walked away to the terase-like balcony "He also said that you over-do your work sometimes,"

"Well... uhm..." Raina looked down a bit, not quite knowing what to say. She herself had admitted a lot that she does do her work a bit too much. But she had known that it was from the both of her parents why she is like it.

"It is all-right though," Thranduil turned to her direction, "It is nice to know that an elf has been training well, and knows her job well," he said, "And I admire your hard work you have been putting,"

Raina looked up towards the Elven King, "Really?"

Thranduil nodded in reply, "And, I feel like... There is something you deserve for that," he approached, walking past her.

Raina blushed a bit. "Deserve? I'm pretty sure there are lot more hard-working elves..." she thought to herself. There wasn't anything she needed anyway, "As... flattering as it sounds, my King, but there is no need for anything, I appreciate it though..." she said and looked to Thranduil.

"But I insist," the Elven King looked over his shoulder to her direction, "And you're one of many new comers that are this hard-working,"

Raina stared for a moment, then set her gaze off from Thranduil, "You flatter me, my King..." she said, "And what is this 'something'?" she asked curiously.

Thranduil didn't answer, instead he took the lovely elven lady by her hand, and pulled her into his arms. He smiled softly to the shining blue eyes that shone like little white gems.

Raina feeling startled and nervous of the swift move, she pulled away a bit from Thranduil, though it wasn't too much. To her he felt a little too strong, "M-My King?" she stuttered a bit, "Is there.. s-something wrong?"

"Of course not," he replied softly, "But you wished to know," he played with her hair a little, "And here it is,"

At that moment he had pulled the young elven lady in a kiss. Raina being taken by surprise and the shock of it, her face turned red a bit of the blushes, "_Is this... a dream, or reality..?_" she thought to herself. She had hard a time believing that Thranduil, the Elven King would do a move like this. Though she did admit in her thoughts that it did feel lovely somehow.

After a moment in the silence of the two, the Thranduil slowly broke the kiss and looked at Raina's expression which still was in a surprise. He smiled and gave a whisper, "May it be a little secret of ours, all-right?" he let Raina free from his arms.

Raina felt like she had lost her voice, and couldn't speak. Instead, she gave a nod in answer, whilst looking to the Elven King.

"You are free to leave now," he dismissed her, and went off to the terase.

Raina bowed her head, still barely being able to speak, she murmured a 'thank-you' in elvish. And left the room.

* * *

On her way to her room, Raina still was lost in her thoughts. There were many questions running around her mind, one of them being 'Why did he do that?' ( 'he' referring to Thranduil ). Just about when she was going to enter her room, someone called out her name from a direction. In a panic, she hid the blush she still had of earlier. She turned around and saw Legolas approach.

Legolas walked to her whilst holding something in his hand, "I found this outside in the grass," he handed over a silver necklace. The necklaces pendant was an owl, its eyes were from pretty white gems and it had a few elven letters saying 'Jewel of Rivendell', "Thought it belonged to you,"

Raina smiled to the elf, "Thanks," she said, "And yes, well, it was my mothers before," she put the necklace around her neck.

"Oh... Sorry to hear that," Legolas frowned a bit, "I know the feeling though," he said. He knew the feeling well of how it is to lose a mother, for he also did lose his mother when he was still a young little elfling.

"No, no, it's all-right," Raina said, "I'm over that," she smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you in the day light," she turned to her rooms door and opened it.

"Yeah... sure," Legolas replied and looked to Raina. As the elven lady walked in her room. Before closing the door, the prince spoke, "Raina," he said, "Since... uh, the day was lovely today..."

"Yes...?"

"Would you... like to spend some time hunting tomorrow?" The prince asked shyly, "The Spring Festival will be happening in the evening,"

Raina was silent for a moment, then she spoke, "Of course," she said happily, "Early before sun rises?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes, preferably," he replied.

"All-right," Raina said, "Well... Rest well, mellonamin (my friend)," she smiled to the prince, and closed her door, as Legolas left giving a sigh of relief and a smile.

Raina sat down on the bed and let a heavy sigh, "I hope today was just a dream," she muttered, still thinking of what happened a moment ago. After a while of thoughts, she rested down on her bed, and eventually she was deep away in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N 2**: _SO MUCH NOTES BLAAAH. Well yeah, I'm still not sure how it came out after re-reading this edited thing. I also am trying to keep these chapters at minimum 1,000 words, or more if there's more planned. But anyhow, I do hope you enjoyed reading this, and I'll see you again in the next chapter (whenever that comes out since I have a lot of things in mind which you can see on my profile... xD), MAYBE I'll work more on that one. It is still undecided how many chapters I am planning, I will let that know as I continue writing this, for this is only a start. __- Adieu!_


	4. Chapter 4: Like Father Like Son

The sun rose slowly on the next day. Its light shined trough the forest and its leafs, and soon enough trough the halls and windows of the Woodland Realm. Raina opened her eyes as the sun shone trough. Hasty to get up, she got up from her bed, as much as she'd like to sleep a little longer she had promised to herself she'll go hunting with the Elven Prince. Little birds flew to her window and tweeted cheerfully as Raina took a glance.

"Good-morning sweeties," Raina said and petted the birdies whilst the birds tweeted. She sighed to herself, "Damn... Looks like I will be the late one today..." she mumbled to herself and started to get dressed. Whilst putting on the silver-blue tunic, the thought of what happened last night still bothered her. The strong arms, the beautiful golden hair, the warm smile, the shining light blue eyes, and the kiss. All of that was like it happened right today. The elven lady stared at the window for a moment till she remembered what she was doing, and today's plans.

As Raina took her bow and sword, she rushed off outside. "_Please do not be late..._" she thought to herself. Even though it maybe wouldn't matter much, she had always preferred to be on time. Soon Raina arrived to the entrance where Legolas stood, seemingly had been waiting for a while.

The Elven Prince looked to Raina, "Good morning, daydreamer," he smiled. "Looks like someone else is late today,"

"Yeah, well..." Raina sighed, "I am here now, am I not?" she said. "Besides... Are there not times when even the Prince likes to rest a little bit longer?"

"No excuse," The Prince chuckled and began to walk off in the forests, whilst Raina pouted as she followed him. Legolas took a glance to the elven lady, "I am just kidding, Raina,"

"What a relief," Raina sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Woodland Realm the elves of it were preparing things outside nearby the rivers for the evenings Spring Festival. Thranduil walked past the working elves with a smile on the blooming nature around, he was dressed in his silver garments and maroon cloak on his shoulders. It had been years upon years since he last had seen his kingdoms nature bloom in beauty (due to the darkness and negativity ruining it from Mordor). The last time he remembered seeing the forest in its beauty was when he was a little elfling.

Aside of that thought, a thought of yesterday still was in his eyes, the beauty of the lady elf. Her eyes to him still reminded of shining white starlight gems, and her own beauty was full of grace as much as her personality was. He closed his eyes having the thought of Raina, until he opened his eyes at a call of a voice.

"My king,"

Thranduil opened his eyes, and turned his gaze to voice of an elven lady. It was Tauriel, and fair and beautiful lady with red hair, "Yes, Tauriel?" he spoke as the elven lady approached and bowed her head.

"We've taken care of the remaining spiders around," Tauriel said, "Hopefully there are no more, same goes for the wargs,"

"Have you looked properly enough throughout the whole forests?" The Elven King gazed over to the other side of the forest.

Tauriel nodded, "We did not find any more of them,"

"Perfect," Thranduil replied, "And I expect for none to ruin this evenings festival of spring opening," he glanced and started to walk, "Have you seen my son Legolas around today? I have not seen him since last night," he asked. Even so there was no more threats on Arda, he still cared for his young Greenleaf more than anyone else.

"I think I heard him mention something about hunting," Tauriel replied, "I believe I did see him leave not too long ago, with Raina,"

Thranduil stopped for a moment, he had hoped to spend a little time with Raina and showing her the beautiful places of around that were kept a secret, but apparently that would have to wait. Though, the festival lasting till the very night would make those sceneries have beauty of the moonlight, so it was no worry.

Tauriel looked curiously a bit to the king, "Was there something you needed, my king?" she asked.

"No, no, carry on with the day, Tauriel," The king replied and continued to walk, "And I do suggest to take a second look trough every part of the forest, for safety" With his words spoken, Tauriel nodded and left with the elven guard into the forests, and afterwards the Elven King left to do a few of his royal duties.

* * *

Back to the forest, the two elves had already caught a few hares, just enough for the evenings festival. The sun shone trough the leaves and branches of the trees, it made the forest look magical, which caught Raina's attention. She had thought Rivendell was already with the best beauty nature could offer. The magical look of the area made her forget of what was going on around.

Legolas glanced over to Raina's direction, and seems like he too was caught by beauty. As the sun shone trough the trees and its leafs, it also shone on Raina. The light made her shine, the hair shone, and the eyes shone. Ever since the few weeks of her around he here and then would have a thought about her, he was also shy himself to ask her if she'd like to accompany him whenever he went somewhere. The day when they spent together for the first time, especially the play around the small waterfall area, did make him fancy her.

Raina turned her head to Legolas who didn't seem to notice yet being lost in his thoughts, she curiously spoke, "Is there something wrong, Legolas?"

When she had spoken, Legolas snapped out from his thoughts, "Uh what? No of course not," he turned away, "Why?"

"Well, you kinda were staring towards me for a moment..." Raina said, "Thought there might be something wrong,"

Legolas felt a bit embarrassed, "Really? Well... my apologies,"

"It's all-right though, I suppose. Just kinda..." She paused for a moment, "Nevermind it," she looked away.

Legolas glanced over again as Raina had set her gaze away. He finally did now realize that he really did like her, and a lot. But having the shy side, he didn't say anything, despite of how much he wanted to. Instead, he sighed, "Well, I suppose we should go back now," He stood up and took the hares, as he began to walk towards back to the Woodland Realm, followed by Raina on his side. He wanted to make a little move, but didn't, yet.

"Raina?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... like surprises?" Legolas asked with curiosity, and slight shyness.

Raina was quiet for a moment, "Well," she paused, "Depends on what kind of surprise," she replied.

That answer didn't seem to help much, he stopped walking, "What if the surprise was," he paused as Raina glanced slightly curious.

"This?" he finished after the pause, and took Raina by her hand, pulling her to him.

With a swift move before she could speak he gave her a kiss. Raina, not knowing what to think any-more in the surprise, she thought, "_Really? How many more elven men are going to do this? I guess this is what you call 'like father, like son' thing..._" The same exact movements reminded her a lot of last night from the Elven King Thranduil's movement. But instead of being in a high surprise, she was rather calm, "_I have to admit though... he himself is really sweet,_" she thought.

The wind blew softly against them, as the both elves stood sharing their moment, and soon enough they broke the kiss, and both stared at each other with a slight blush. Not to mention both of them didn't even knew what to say whilst staring rather stupidly to each other.

"Sorry," The Elven Prince stuttered a bit, and looked down.

"It-It's all-right," Raina's face blushed red, "That, kinda was a big surprise," she smiled a bit awkward.

Soon after their moment of embarrassment, the continued to head on back to the Woodland Realm, while both didn't spoke after the moment they had shared. Though Raina's head was now having questions again, not like Legolas too didn't have them. But not long, they both built up a conversation as if nothing had happened, to kill of the silence.

* * *

_**A/N: **That title for this chapter tho. Yeah... I could've finished this chapter in a few days, but sadly the writers block can be a pain in the ass :) – And I still think after the block... the chapter maybe turned out a bit... uhm "okay-ish?" I don't know haha! – But yeah, I wanted to have the whole spring festival into one chapter, but I thought I'll torture you guys a bit more... Cause I love doing that 3 forgive me. But what I can say is that the next one will have another small spark of Thranduil/OC, and something that will ruin their moment. – Anywho, I shouldn't really stay up so late and write because it's really killing my sleep xD but ah well... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, reviews are much welcome, I don't mind criticism (it doesn't hurt, I know I can't write XD anything is appreciated basically.). With that said, I say goodbye, till the next chapter :3 – Adieu!_


End file.
